The Other Woman
by Vampire Academy Rules
Summary: Bella is returning to forks two years after she left to keep her family safe from Victoria, but when she returns for her father's wedding, she is imprinted on by the most volatile wolf out of the pack. What if he has a pregnant fiancée? What happens if she sleeps with him before she knows that his engaged? What if Paul has two imprints?
1. Chapter 1

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Bella's POV **_

It's been two years since I'd left Forks. I had mixed emotions about returning here, because of all the bad things that has happened in my life has happened here, in Forks. Even if I didn't want to come back here, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I was on my way to Forks for the week to attend Charlie's wedding. I know what you're thinking; Charlie getting married, it was a shock to me as well.

After I had left, Charlie had started dating Sue Clearwater, which I am extremely happy about. I know you are probably wondering why I'd left Forks.

Well I had decided to leave Forks the day that I found out the La Push "gang" were shape-shifters, the protectors of La Push from the leeches, better known as vampires. After I found out about their little secret, they told me about a new leech was trying to get through La Push into Forks, and find a weakness in the pack, and that they hadn't been able to catch it. I had a sneaking suspicion about who this leech was, so I wasn't surprised when they told me that this particular leech had a fire red hair and was simply crazy.

As soon as I found out that Victoria was after me, I packed up and left, I didn't want my friends and family in danger so I headed to California, where I've been for the last two years. Victoria never showed up so I don't have a clue as to where she is, but I sure as hell hope I don't ever see her again.

In the last two years I've come to realize that I'm glad that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left without me. I realized that I want to fall in love with someone human, have kids one day, grow old and die, I want everything that life has to offer. I've also realized that I was never really in love with Edward, I was just dazzled by him not being human. I'm also disgusted with myself for even dating a leech, I'd changed myself for him, became a shell of myself, I was never truly me, I let Alice play Bella Barbie with me, force me to wear things that I didn't like, saying that Edward would like it or he wanted me to wear it. I am finally happy, with myself.

Just then I pulled up to Charlie and Sue's small little house. Well at least I hoped it was their house. Before I could even knock on the door, it swung open revealing Seth Clearwater, my soon to be step-brother.

"Hey Seth, how have you been?"

"Great Bella, it's good to see you" he said pulling me into a hug.

"I've been great, just finished doing a business course at a University in California, so I'm thinking about opening up a little book shop/café, so is my dad here?"

"Yes of course, come in" Seth said, leading me down a hallway into the lounge room where my dad sat watching the game, holding a woman's hand that I'm assuming is Sue.

"Well something's never change do they" I state, with a smile on my face.

"Bells! You're here now? I thought you wouldn't be in here for another couple of days."

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" I say as I walk towards him, giving him a hug. After a quick hug he lets me go.

"I missed you kiddo" Charlie said.

''I missed you too Dad.''

"Bella, have you met Sue before?" Charlie asked.

"No I haven't, I've talked to her on the phone, but I haven't officially met her" I say, smiling at him.

"Well Bells, this is Sue, Sue this is my daughter Bella", Charlie says smiling at Sue.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella", Sue says smiling, pulling me into a hug.

"It's great to meet you too", I said hugging her back.

"I missed you guys", I said, stepping out of Sue's arms.

"Um, is their somewhere I can freshen up?" I ask looking at dad and Sue.

"Yeah, down the hall and second door on your right there's a guest room that you can stay in", Sue says as I grab my bags.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys" I say to everyone in the room.

"It's alright sweetheart, we are family now'' Sue says, giving me another hug before telling me to go to the room and rest since I had to drive all the way here.

"I'll see you guys soon" I say heading to my room.

My room was plain. White walls, a double bed with a purple blanket, a bedside table with a lamp, in the corner there is a desk with a computer on it and opposite the bed is a dresser with a TV. I walked around the putting all my cloths away and went to lay down on the bed. It was as comfy as it look was the last thought that ran through my head before I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Once I woke up the next morning, I had a quick shower, put on some clean clothes and headed downstairs to start breakfast, when I heard a knock at the door. At the door stood one of the most hottest guys I've ever seen, he was about 6ft3, short jet black hair and the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes I've ever seen and as I looked into his eyes, I felt like I was walking on air. He made me feel protected and that's when I realized that this man just imprinted on me. The longer I looked into his eyes though, I felt like I knew him from somewhere. That's when I realized who was standing in front of me. It was Paul Lahote, the most volatile wolf out of the entire pack, and that he was the wolf that tried to attack me when I slapped him two years ago, for making Jacob ignore me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, wondering what he was doing here.

"Bella... I'm looking for Seth and Leah, do you know if they're here?' He asked me finally breaking eye contact, still looking a bit dazed.

"Yeah they're here, come on in and I'll go get them for you", I said stepping away from the door to let him in.

"I'll go get Seth and Leah for you now" I said turning my back to him and headed up to the stairs.

I checked Leah's room, and she wasn't in there so I knocked on Seth's door and heard a faint "come in". When I walked in I saw Seth and Leah on the bed having a heated argument quietly.

"Seth…Leah, Paul is downstairs and needs to talk to you guys about something" I said quietly knowing they could hear me.

"OK, thanks Bella, can you please tell him we'll be down in a few minutes?"

Yeah, sure" I say closing the door behind me and walking back downstairs.

Paul POV

I was on my way to Seth and Leah's place. We had heard that Bella Swan was back and Sam wanted Seth and Leah to come over for a pack meeting, since we all know that danger seems to follow Swan around, he wanted to make sure that nothing happens to her while she's here.

As I knocked on the door I wondered if she was still pissed at me for nearly attacking her when she found out about us, what I didn't expect though, when she opened the door and I looked into her eyes, to feel everything that had mattered to me in the world to vanish, all that mattered was her, Bella Swan. No, no, fucking no! Not the leech lover! Was the only thing thoughts that ran through my head and I felt surge of pain to think her as a leech lover. What about Rachel? How the hell did I imprint on two different girls?

"Can I help you?" she asked me.

Hearing her speak is what snapped me back to the present.

"Bella... I'm looking for Seth and Leah, do you know if they're here?" I ask her breaking eye contact but still feeling a bit dazed.

"Yeah they're here, come on in and I'll go get them for you" she says turning her back to me and walking upstairs.

"Fuck" I muttered, running my hands through my hair. Why now? Why me? and how the fuck can I have two imprints? I've never heard of anything like this happening before. Not-one of us have ever heard of a wolf having two imprints, but what I do know is that if I ever have to choose between Rachel and Bella, I would choose Rachel in a heartbeat. I love Rachel more than I have ever loved anyone before and I won't leave her and make her become bitter towards everyone, like Sam did to Leah. I will fight this imprint if I have to, no matter what. This thought gave me pain in my chest, just then Bella came walking down stairs, bringing me out of my head.

"Paul, Seth and Leah said that they'll be down in a minute, would you like a drink while you're waiting?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure thanks" I said, following her into the kitchen.

"Here you go, Paul" she said, putting a cup in front of me. I was saved from an awkward silence by Seth and Leah coming down the stairs.

"What do you want Paul?" Leah asked annoyed.

"Sam sent me over here to get you guys for a pack meeting" I replied, looking at Bella.

"OK, let's get going then." "Bella, can you tell mum and Charlie that we'll be at Sam's and then we have patrol?" Seth asks Bella

"Yeah, no problem" she replied pulling Seth and Leah into a hug. I had to hold back a growl.

"It was nice seeing you again Paul" she said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, you too" I replied before finishing my drink, and walking out the door.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

**_Warning M scene in this chapter_**

* * *

_**5 days later**_

_**Paul POV**_

It's been 5 days since I imprinted on Bella Swan and it was driving my wolf crazy, not being able to claim our new mate. I had talked to Bella and said to her that I wanted to start out as friends. Being around Rachel was also driving my wolf crazy, she kept having really bad mood swings, she was sick all the time. We both cared about her, we really did, but her mood swings where driving him insane. Rachel and I just had another argument, which was becoming a regular thing for us, and like always it made me angry enough that I had to run out side and phase, and that is how I ended up outside Bella's place with nobody home.

And that's when I knew that I needed to claim her, to calm my wolf down and then I could move on with my life with Rachel.

_**Bella's POV**_

It's been 5 days since Paul had imprinted on me. We'd become really close and said that we wanted to start out as friends. The thing though is that I don't want us just to be friends. I want more with him and that's what scares me. I could see a future with him, a future that I had never seen with anyone else I've ever dated.

I was hoping for him to come over tonight so we could talk some more and since Charlie was working, Sue was going to a party and Seth and Leah had patrol tonight, so we wouldn't have to worry about anyone over hearing what we would discuss, since Paul wanted to keep our imprint a secret from everyone, including the pack saying that his wolf didn't want to tell the pack yet, so we kept it a secret.

Another surprising thing is that Leah and I've become really close, which was really surprising since I always thought that she hated me. The thing with Leah is that she is bitter towards everyone from what Sam did to her. She thought that I was weak and pathetic to end up dating a leech. What she didn't expect was for me to hit her, and call her a bitch. While she was too shocked to say anything, I told her that I didn't know the Cullen's were vampires until it was too late for me to get out. I explained to her that vampires can dazzle humans with their beauty and that their body lets out a pheromone to draw humans to them. I then continued on telling her that it was the loss of the pheromones that caused me to become a zombie after they left, I was going through a rough withdrawal, like any drug addict.

After a while I decided to take a much-needed nap. That night I dreamed about a silver wolf. My silver wolf, My Paul.

_**Later that Evening**_

I was woken up that night, hearing a sound coming from outside. The window was open and it was cold in here. It was a chilling night, wind was blowing my hair back. I shivered as I got off my bed to close the window, and came face to face with a dark figure.

"Paul, is that you?" I ask backing up.

"Yes, Bella" the figure says, climbing through the window. His voice was deep and husky yet very soothing. I could barely see him, I could just make out his short black hair, and deep chocolate-brown coloured eyes in the shadows and I instantly relaxed.

"Jesus, you scared me" I said, pulling him into a hug "Why didn't you just use my door?" I asked confused.

"I needed to see you" was his reply.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"My wolf, he can't seem to stay away from you until we've claimed you" Paul explained to me across the room.

"OK…come here" I said, beckoning for him to come over to me. After a moment Paul started walking over towards me slowly, almost hesitantly.

Once he was in front of me I leaned up and I felt his lips envelop mine and I lost my train of thought, as his silky tongue pushes its way past my lips, and I can't help but let a little moan pass my lips as a jolt of pleasure ran through my whole body.

Eventually the kiss started to get more heated and I thanked god that no one was home. He laid me on my back on the bed and pressed his body against mine, putting all his weight on his arms which were on either side of me, pinning me to the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, slowly peeling my shirt off me. Once he removed my shirt, I was left in just my underwear and shorts. Hesitantly, I removed his shirt and shorts as he ripped my shorts and underwear off, which I found really hot. After he discarded my ripped clothing he started running his hands up my sides, creasing my curves, after a moment his hand travels to my chest and stated playing with my bare breast.

He leans forward and slowly kisses down my chest. Lightly sucking on my breast, running his silky tongue across the nipple, turning them hard. I let out a soft moan, slowly giving into the pleasure.

"That's it just let go" His hand travels further down my stomach and runs over my upper thigh, ever so lightly his fingertips started to brush over my pussy making my back arch as an electric current runs through my body. He smiles as he knows I'm under his control now, and slowly pushes one of his fingers into my now wet core. My body jolts from the sudden violation, and it hurt, I have never been touched like this.

"Please stop, please it hurts, it hurts" I begged Paul, as a tear ran down my check.

After hearing me beg, Paul paused looking up at my face, and stops moving entirely.

"Easy now, it'll stop hurting soon, I promise" he says. After a minute I slowly rotated my hips and felt pleasure flow through me. At that, he adds another finger into my pussy slowly working me open. He then pulls his fingers out, bringing his fingers to his lips and greedily licks them clean.

"Mmm, you taste so good, please stop fighting this and give into me" I brace myself to feel pain once again, but all I felt a jolt of pleasure course through my body.

"See, I told you it would feel good" he nibbles at my neck. My eyes roll back as his thumb rubs against my clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through me, but he stops just as quick as he started. I look at him wondering why he stopped, he places a finger against my lips, and slides his pants off.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it will only hurt for a moment, ok?"

"OK, I trust you, just do it quickly" I said back with a small smile.

He softly kisses me fully on the lips and pulls my legs down so I am once again lying on my back. He softly pulls my legs apart and lies on top of me, the tip of his dick gently brushes across my soaked pussy.

"Well looks like someone is turned on" He smiles and slowly pushes his dick into me, and then without warning he slams his hips into mine. It feels like he is ripping me apart as his dick breaks me wide open.

Screaming almost at the top of my lungs, tears slowly running down my face, I drag my nails heavily down his back.

He freezes inside of me, letting me adjust to his size. After a few moments I rotate my hips, to feel an incredible pleasant sort of pain, if such a thing existed.

"Fuck" he shouted as he set of at an incredible pace, and all I could do was hold on and meet him thrust for thrust. One arm was around his neck and the other one was pulling his hair.

A slick layer of sweat covered the pair of us, and I could feel the buildup tension of my approaching orgasm. A moment later it hit and as I screamed his name and felt him bite my neck, and a moment later he reached his orgasm filling me.

As our high began to slowly disappear. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow that was amazing" I muttered, smiling at Paul who laid next to me. "Yes it was" Paul said getting up and putting his clothes back on.

"What's wrong Paul? Where are you going?" I asked him in concern and confusion almost feeling hurt that he was leaving already.

"Ah…nothing. I'm just late for patrol, so I'll see you later" Paul says before he jumps out my window leaving me disconcerted looking him disappear to the night.

_**Paul POV**_

After we came down from our high, I realized that I had marked Bella as my life chosen mate and all that ran through my mind was, fuck me! What about Rachel?

Bella began muttering about how amazing that was to me, which is what snapped me back to the present.

"Yes it was" was my reply as I got up and got dressed and ready to leave.

"What's wrong Paul? Where are you going?" Bella asked me in concern and confusion as I was about to jump out the window I could see hurt coming to her features. My wolf was almost whimpering to see this hurting our mate.

"Ah…nothing. I'm just late for patrol, so I'll see you later" I said before jumping out my window. I felt only a little bit of guilt for lying to her about patrol but I needed to get out of here and think about what to do and my wolf was snarling to me in my mind.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think_**


	4. AU

Hey guys

I just wanted to let you know that I have combined chapter four into chapter three

Thanks

Vampire Academy Rules


	5. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Paul POV**_

After I had managed to calm myself down enough to phase back, I walked into the house planning to tell Rachel everything which has happened in the past week.

What I didn't expect to see was Rachel practically glowing and as soon as she saw me, she came running full speed towards me and jumping into my arms and started kissing me. She was acting like the Rachel I fell in love with, the one that knew exactly what I felt and needed to hear.

After a moment, I pulled back and looked at her.

"What's gotten you in such a great mood?" I ask her smiling. That's when she put a little white stick thing, in my hand and beamed at me. As I looked at it I realized that it was a pregnancy test, and in capital letters it read PREGNANT.

I felt a smile spread across my face even more than before and I looked up at Rachel. I have wanted kids for a while now so I was over the moon, we have been trying to have a baby but we had no such luck until now, my wolf was a different matter altogether, I could feel him snarling and clawing at me now he didn't want this, he didn't want Rachel to be the one to carry our pup, he only wanted Bella to be the one to do so, but I wouldn't give in, I knew right then and there that I would be with Rachel every step of the way. I wouldn't be with Bella, I have a future to look forward too, one with Rachel and a baby, no matter what my wolf wants I will do what I want to do for once. I knew Bella was going to be majorly upset but she would understand. I was going to be a father and Rachel would need me more than Bella ever would. She was strong, she would understand that I needed to be here with Rachel and our baby; she would move on and continue on with her life like nothing ever happened. My wolf didn't like this idea, by now he was whimpering of the idea for not being able to be with his mate, but I held him back, I wouldn't succumb to his wants anymore.

"We're going to be parents!" I basically yelled, grabbing her around her waist and swinging her around and when I stopped I kissed her abdomen where my child was now growing.

_**Bella POV**_

_**The Next Day**_

Today was Sue and Charlie's wedding. I hadn't heard from Paul since the night before, after he left. I had decided that I would speak to him at the wedding, since the whole pack was going to be there.

After having a quick shower, changing into a clean pair of clothes I walked downstairs and started cooking breakfast. After everyone was up and had breakfast, Sue, Leah and I headed to Port Angeles to get our hair and make-up done, since Leah and I were Sue's bridesmaids.

A few hours later Leah, Sue and I were in the small church in La Push, putting on our dresses. Leah's and my dresses were strapless black dresses with a strip of red ribbon running under the bodice. Leah and I wear only a small amount of make-up. We had some blush applied to our cheeks, a hint of mascara, black eye-liner making our eyes pop and had natural coloured lipstick.

Sue wore a strapless white dress which was ruffled in the front, and had clear and silver beads and sequins going around her waist. Her hair half-up half down. The bottom layer was curled while the top layer was pulled into a braid. She also had almost the same make-up on that Leah and I did except she had some silver sparkly eye shadow on as well.

As Leah and I walked down the stairs to make sure that everyone was here, I saw the pack walk in. First I saw Sam and Emily enter, close behind them where Jake, Embry, Quil, Colin and Brady. The last person to walk in was Paul. What I didn't expect to see, was a beautiful Native American girl holding hands with him, she seemed to be around 21-22 years old.

"Who's that?" I asked Leah, looking at Paul and the mystery woman.

"That's Paul's Fiancée and Imprint, Rachel Back" Leah replied.

"His what!" I whisper shouted at her after a moment of shock.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think _**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

"What do you mean his fiancée?" I hissed at Leah

"I mean that he asked her to marry him months ago. What's going on Bella? Why are you acting like this?" Leah asked me.

"I'll tell you later" I said taking one more glance at the girl in my Paul's arms. No his not my Paul, he's hers, I thought walking back to see Sue.

"I'm going to let this go right now but I expect an explanation later" was Leah's only response.

The wedding was beautiful, as it was held on the beach on a rare sunny day. After the ceremony we headed over to the tribal centre where the reception was being held. As soon as we arrived I headed over to the bar and ordered a shot of patron and told the bartender to keep them coming if I'm going to make it through the reception.

After having three shots of patron I saw that the pack was sending me looks of concern which I ignored and went back to my shots.

Twenty minutes later, Leah was headed over towards me.

"What do you want, Leah? Did the pack send you over here?" I asked gulping down my last shot.

"What's going on Swan? Seriously you're worrying all of us, you never drink, yet you're drunk, so tell me what the hell is going on?" Leah quietly demanded.

"I said that I'll tell you when we get home" was my reply.

"Fine but you aren't having anymore to drink, plus we're about to have dinner then its dancing then Charlie and mum are going to leave for their honeymoon" Leah said grabbing my hand and making me sit beside her and dad. I wouldn't have really sitting here except that sitting beside Leah was Seth, Brady and Collin. Beside Sue sat Jake, Quil and Embry and across from me was Paul, Rachel, Sam and Emily.

I felt uncomfortable with the pack for the first time ever. I just wanted this night to be over already, but I wouldn't ruin this day from Charlie and Sue, so I spent the next hour sitting down with the pack with a fake smile on my face, watching the man I love have another woman sitting on his lap and ignoring me, pretending that I wasn't here.

Finally it was time to say goodbye to Charlie and Sue. Everyone congratulated them again, and said that they'd see them soon. I was the last one to say goodbye.

"I hope you guys have a good time" I said hugging them both".

"I love you Bells" Charlie said

"I love you too dad" I said, watching them get into the car and driving off.

_***Charlie &amp; Sue's Place***_

"Tell me what going on now" Leah demanded as soon as we walked inside.

So I told Leah and Seth everything. Starting with waking up the morning after I arrived, Paul telling me that he imprinted on me, getting to know each other, than Paul showing up last night and sleeping with him then how he reacted afterwards. By the time that I was finished talking I was crying on a very shocked and angry Leah.

"That fucking son of a bitch!" Leah yelled, jumping up and started pacing the room after recovering from her shock.

"Leah, today you told me that Paul also imprinted on Rachel, how is that possible? Has there ever been a wolf with two imprints?" I asked, having never heard of anything like this happening.

"No, I haven't, what about you Seth?" Leah asked Seth.

"I haven't either, the only thing that I can think of is that Paul thinks that he imprinted on Rachel" Seth said.

"If that's true, then that means that Bella can use this to her advantage" Leah said.

"Were they happy?" I simply asked from them.

"Yeah they were. Rachel was ecstatic when Paul proposed, they're supposed to get married this year" Seth said, looking down at the ground.

"So what are you going to do?" Seth asked me after a minute.

"They're happy, I can't break them up it isn't right. I don't want to do to Rachel what Sam did to you Leah…even if he is my soul-mate so I was thinking that I would go to Jacksonville and spend some time with my mum" I said looking at Leah and Seth.

"That sounds great, so when are you going to leave?" Leah asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon" I said

"We'll miss you Bella" they said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you guys too" I said hugging them back.

"Well I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning" I said heading to my room.

As I walked into my room I saw someone standing with their arms crossed facing me from across the room.

"What do you want Paul?"

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I shrieked at Paul.

"We need to talk" was his response.

"Oh we need to talk alright, let's start this conversation with why the hell didn't you tell me you're engaged?" I growled at him.

"You didn't need to know, plus I never really planned on sleeping with you" Paul growled back.

"I didn't need to know! I didn't need to know! How dare you say that to me!" I screamed at him. I could hear Seth and Leah making their way to my room.

"You used me! You slept with me when you have a fiancée! Then you through me away without a second glance and you're telling me that that I didn't need to know that you're engaged!"

"Just leave Paul, I'm leaving in the morning and you won't have to see me ever again, so go back to Rachel and forget about me." I told Paul, feeling mentally and physically exhausted.

"No, you will not be leaving La Push. I'm going to tell you once and once only Bella, You are mine! You are my imprint! So you are going to do what you are told and stay here!" Paul growled, stalking towards me.

"I'm not yours Paul, I'm my own person and do what I want! I am not going to stay here and watch you live a happy life with Rachel and start a family with her, while I am stuck here miserable. I want to live my life, fall in love and start my own family! I can't do that here Paul" I yelled at him angrily.

"Yes you are Bella, you are MINE!" he yelled at me.

Hearing him say that made me snap, I did something that I should have learned not to do to a very angry and pissed off shape-shifter, I slapped Paul. He started shaking, getting ready to phase and I knew that Seth and Leah wouldn't get to me in time. In a futile attempt to survive, I started backing away from Paul and when his frame started to blur and phase into a silver wolf.

Suddenly I felt an excruciating pain starting from my right shoulder, down my arm, over James' bite and down my waist. The last thing I saw was Leah and Seth bursting through my door and a look of regret, despair and hopelessness cross Paul's face before everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of beeping. I glanced around, and saw Seth was sleeping in the corner of the room. I turned my head to the right and saw Leah sitting there.

"Leah." I croaked.

"Bella, you're awake." She whispered.

"What happened?" I asked her, trying to remember

"What do you remember?" she asked me in concern.

I remember being in my bedroom, arguing with Paul, a flash of silver and pain. "Paul, we were arguing, he said that I was his and I wasn't allowed to leave La Push. Then I slapped him and he attacked me. How bad is it?" I asked her, wanting to know how bad my injuries are and what the cover story was. She looked me sadly before starting to talk.

"Your scars start from your right arm to the side of your waist and you had major blood loss. You've been out for days Bella. The scars now cover your bite mark It turns out that they didn't have enough of your blood type so I donated some of mine since we have the same type. The story is that you went for a walk outside but you were attacked by a bear and when we heard you scream we scared it off. You can't scare us like that again, you nearly died Bella, what would we have told Charlie?"

"I'm fine Leah. So we're blood sisters now huh?" I asked her, trying to lighten her up.

"Yeah, I guess we are" she said with a chuckle. Just then a doctor walked in. He looked me and recognized me.

"Hello Bella I haven't seen you in a long time in here anymore. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Dr. Gerandy. How are you feeling? He asked me.

"Yeah, I remember you. I feel fine, Dr. besides the obvious." I told him.

Do you remember what happened? He asked.

"Yes" I told him.

"What do you remember?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, then I was attacked by a bear." I told her sticking to the story that Leah told me. I also knew that I couldn't tell anyone else about the pack.

"Ok, well your scars extend from your right arm to the side of your waist, you had major blood loss. and have been out for the last week. After the scars heal, they will be bright red. They will gradually fade to a lighter colour of your skin tone but there will be scarring. Know we would like to have you stay for the next 2 weeks. You may go home in two weeks if you're not in too much pain, but you must have someone there to care for you. until the stitches come out"

"I will check on you in the morning. You are very lucky Ms' Swan, you could have died tonight" and with that said he left the room.

I stayed in the hospital for two weeks and then was able to be discharged, but I had to have someone there to help me until the stiches came out.

For the next two weeks I stayed with Leah and Seth at Charlie and Sue's. The pack came and visited to check up on me, the only people who hadn't visited me was Paul and Rachel. I didn't blame Paul for the scars that he caused, because when I had looked into his eyes all I saw was pain, regret, love and despair, it hurt me more to think he had just used me and didn't care about me like he did Rachel. I forgive him for attacking me but I don't know if I could ever forgive him the emotional pain he had caused me, by lying and using me.

Today I am flying to Jacksonville to spend time with my mum and Phil. I said goodbye to Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jake, Sam and Emily. Colin and Brady where in school so I didn't get to say goodbye to them and Jared was on patrol. I haven't seen or heard from Paul since the night of the incident.

I found it hardest to say goodbye to Leah and Emily. Leah and I had grown even closer together over the last few weeks, since we both have been hurt because of imprinting and Emily and I have also grown closer together because we both understand what it's like to be hurt and scarred by our imprinters. I had told Emily and Sam about Paul imprinting on me, I have asked Sam if he has ever heard of a wolf ever having two imprints, but he said that he hasn't and that he would look into it and let me know about anything he finds. I said goodbye to everyone once more then got into a taxi and headed off to the airport.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

The plane ride was longer than I remembered and the further I got from home the more my chest began to ache. It wasn't a hole in my chest like when Edward left, but a deep throbbing ache. Maybe this is what a normal broken heart was like, without all the dazzling and drug withdrawal shit that I went through with Edward.

When I finally got off the plane in Florida, it was like being hit with a blast of heat. I had forgotten how hot it was here and in some deep part of me I already missed the cold rain. But then my mum was hugging me, crying in joy at seeing me, and whispering about how everything would be alright. And I knew then and there that everything would be alright.

I spent the first week in Florida being smothered by my mother's love and attention. We spent the days playing on the beach or shopping and the nights hanging with Phil watching a bunch of chick flicks and even though I really didn't like all these things doing them together with my mom made me forget my pain some.

After they went to sleep I cried sometimes, but never more than a few minutes. The pain in my chest remained, but I refused to let a broken heart break me.

I had been in Florida for approximately one month when everything changed. I have been running a fever and getting sick for the last two weeks.

Mum, Phil and I were in the dining room munching on some Chinese takeout when my mum mentioned she and Phil were doing a run to the grocery store to restock the fridge so that I could cook since she could even burn water.

I filled her in on what I would need for the meals I was planning and then she asked me if I needed anything else.

I shook my head no, and continued pigging out on the Chinese takeout.

''Are you sure you don't need anything? Not even tampons or something?'' She asked, completely ignoring a very uncomfortable and awkward Phil.

''Nah. I'm good for now mum.'' I answered quickly, a little embarrassed she was asking me this in front of Phil. I continued eating the food, hoping neither of them saw my cheeks blazing.

Anyway, I really didn't need any feminine supplies because when I had packed I had brought a box of tampons with me, knowing that I was due soon for my period.

It was only then that I realized I had been due just a couple of days after I got here. I had been here for a month, which meant that I was three weeks late. I was always on time. Never even a day late, especially since going on the pill. But now I was four weeks late.

The food in front of me suddenly wasn't looking so appetizing. I told them I wasn't feeling well and rushed up to my room.

I was pacing back and forth in front of the mirror, trying to think back to sex ed when they had described pregnancy symptoms. Late period? Check. Nausea? Check. Tiredness? Check. Tender breast? Nope. Peeing often? No more than usual. Heightened sense of smell? Check.

Shit! Ok, I only have a couple of symptoms. Maybe it was just stress that was making me late? My harsher inner self laughed at me, pointing out that I had never been late even during my meltdown when Edward left.

Oh god, this was bad. If I was pregnant my life would be irrevocably altered. Hell, other people's lives would be forever changed. I seriously had to know the truth. This not knowing was going to make me crazy. I needed a test now.

As soon as my mum and Phil went to his baseball practice and then the grocery store. I drove down to the nearest pharmacy and brought a big bottle of water and three pregnancy tests. I was in line ready to pay for my items when I smelt something sickly sweet, sort of like bleach and a heap of sugar mixed together.

I hurried up and paid for my pregnancy tests and was on my way to my car when something grabbed me and pulled me into an ally.

I turned my head to look at my attacker and notice that my attacker was extremely pale and had red eyes. Vampire was the first thing that crossed my mind. That's when I realised that the sun had already set.

''Shit'' I mumbled trying to free myself from the vampire that currently had me pinned against the wall and wanted me for dinner.

''Don't worry now dear, I'll make it quick'' the vampire said to me, running a cold hand down my check.

It was his touch that unfroze my limbs. Anger, fear and self-preservation all flooded through me at the same time setting my limbs on fire. I would not die here by the hand of a vampire. I had to survive. For Charlie. For Renee. For Phil. And the child that I might be carrying.

I was visibly shaking now, the heat rushing through my veins, the burning in my chest. I had to release it or I would burn alive.

The vampire seemed to think that I was shaking in fear. ''Do not be afraid…it will be over soon.'' His hand stretched out to brush my hair away from my neck

That did it.

With one final shudder of heat, the fire exploded from me, blowing the vampire back several steps.

My new eyes were sharper than my old ones, and they saw every insignificant detail around me. I looked down where my feet where supposed to be, and saw paws. This can't be happening. I don't have a single drop of Quileute blood in me, or well apart from the blood that Leah donated for me.

Before I could start to freak out more I sensed the vampire regaining its composure and start to stalk towards me.

I snarled at the vampire then attacked.

What was I thinking? I knew that vampires where fast, and strong, I would have no chance. My new body disagreed. Blind instinct drove me forward, teeth snapping, claws outstretched.

I was fast. Faster even, I think than the vampire. His movements as fast as they were, were nothing compared to mine. Even so, he managed to evade me until I lunged forward and clamped my jaws around his leg. He howled, and I growled in triumph, tearing at his leg. With a shocking metallic screech that I remembered from my encounter with James, his leg tore free and I flung it into the buildings that I was between, disgusted to have such a repulsive thing in my mouth.

The vampire was helpless now, lying on the ground and I set to work, tearing him to pieces until I finally tore his head off of what was the remains of his body. I threw my head back and howled in triumph, I Bella Swan had just killed a vampire.

In the absence of my bloodlust, I realized that I wasn't alone.

There was another vampire in the ally that I was in.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for how long this chapter up. I do not own anything but the plot and my own characters. __This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I went back into a hunting crouch, I pulled my lips back showing my teeth and growled at the vampire that was in front of me.

"Please, I mean you no harm" the strange vampire in front of me said, placing his hands in front of himself and backing away from me slightly.

I took a closer look at the vampire in front of me. He was tall around 6'3, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and ruby red eyes.

I knew that I could take this vampire out, but I felt that I could trust him, even though it seemed that he fed off from humans. Hesitantly I got out of my hunting crouch. I needed to talk to this vampire but I couldn't do it in this form.

I thought about what Leah and the rest of the pack told me about the change. I knew that it wouldn't be hard to get angry if I needed to phase. I took a couple deep breaths and started to think calming thoughts. I thought about mum. Phil and Charlie. I felt myself shifting back.

"Shit" I muttered when I realized that I didn't have anything to change into. I then noticed that the vampire wasn't moving.

''So, let's say that I let you go, what are your plans and how can I trust you?" I asked the vampire in front of me that looked like all he wanted to do was bolt.

"My name is Garrett. I'm just passing through, to visit some friends of mine the Cullen's. I mean you and nobody else harm."

I was shocked when he told me that he knew of the Cullen's.

"How can you say that? You feed off from humans. You kill people to feed. If I'm going to let you go I have several conditions.

"Anything" he said.

"Firstly, you feed on animals, like the Cullen's. I will know if you feed on humans. If that happens…"

"Let's not go crazy here. I just feed off of the bad guys" Garret stuttered.

"Animals or you're dead. I can't let you out of here if I know you're going to kill humans" I said to Garret.

"Fine, you have my word, but how would you know?" Garret asked me.

"I know the Cullen's and they will tell me if you kill anyone. Ok, my second request is that you tell me where I can find them this time and how I can contact them. I also need you to ah…go get me some clothes before you leave" I said to him. I really needed clothes if I want to get back to my mother's before she gets back.

"Ok , be back in a minute" he said before running off to get me some cloths.

A few minutes later he returned with a pair of jeans and a tank top. "thanks" I said to him, putting my clothes on as quickly as I could.

"So where can I find the Cullen's?" I asked.

"In Port Saint John, Florida. Here hand me your phone". I looked around the alley and found my phone in a corner of it with the bag with the pregnancy tests.

"Here" I said handing him my phone. Within a minute he handed my phone back to me.

"I put Cullen's numbers in your phone along with their address. I also put my number in your phone. Call me if you need help with anything…and thank you for spearing me" and with that he vanished.

I stared at where he was for a minute. Finally I pulled myself together and grabbed my bag and headed home.

When I got home I drank the whole bottle of water and then peed on the pregnancy sticks.

I paced the bathroom, feeling the tugging on my chest intensifying with my anxiety. This broken heart ache was seriously starting to drive me crazy. Sometimes it got so intense that it felt like there was a cord tied to my heart, yanking it away from my chest.

While I was waiting; all I could think was that this couldn't be happening. In the past 2 months my entire life has changed. I had gone to Forks for my father's wedding. I had been imprinted on by Paul, Slept with him after I had fallen in love with him, at the wedding I found out that he was engaged and also had another imprint (nobody seemed to know why he had imprinted on two different girls), that night we argued and he phased too close to me and scarred me for life. Then I moved back down to Florida to escape all of the shit because running was what I did best. I then turn into a massive wolf and now I am waiting for a test to determine whether or not I was pregnant. Jesus Christ!

My mother was going to flip out if it was positive. She had had me when she was twenty-one, and although I was sure she didn't regret having me, I know that she thought that she was too young to have a baby. So me being pregnant at twenty was going to freak her out. Not to mention she gave me the talk like ten times while I lived here.

_Well guess what mum, this wasn't planned and I was on the pill. I was diligent about taking it every single day_. And here I am sitting in my bathroom waiting to see if I'm pregnant. If I was then wolf sperm must be really potent stuff or maybe the 'mark' on my neck had something to do with it.

I groaned just thinking of him. I missed him every day that I had been in Florida. I missed kissing him, talking to him and even just sitting in silence with him. But he was with Rachel now and always would be. He wasn't my Paul anymore. He was Rachel's, she was his imprint and fiancée.

If I was in fact pregnant then this was going to seriously change everything. How was I supposed to tell him that our short affair had resulted in me being pregnant with his illegitimate child? Would Paul even want anything to do with me or the baby if there was indeed one coming? Or would he prefer to just pretend we didn't exist, swept under the rug so to speak?

Charlie was going to be very disappointed when he found out. I was his only little girl and he had trusted me. Having a daughter who had an affair with a nearly married man and ended up pregnant was certainly not what he wanted for my future.

I felt physically sick at how potentially troubling all this could end up being. Not knowing was not an option. I needed to check the tests and find out for sure so that I could try to figure out what to do either way. I slowly reached for the slim plastic sticks that would literally determine my future. I took a long deep breath and finally turned the tests over. On each test in big capital letters read PREGNANT.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think _**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I wasn't exactly sure how this had happened. I was always good at taking my pill. I hadn't missed one since I first started taking them. I knew they weren't 100%, but still.

My entire life was going to be different now. I was now responsible for another human being. I needed to figure out how to support us. It was early and if I wanted I could get an abortion, but I really didn't think I could live with myself if I killed my child, Paul's child.

At that thought I began to sob. I was pregnant with an unexpected child who's father may not want anything to do with me. What was I going to do now? I wanted nothing more than to call my best friend and ask what to do, but Jake would surely hate me. The father of my child was engaged to my best friends sister.

I looked down at my still flat stomach and was suddenly filled with determination. I needed to get my shit together I couldn't fall apart like this anymore, not when I needed to figure stuff out for my baby. _Holy shit! I was going to be a mum!_

I could do this. I would be good mum to my baby. Paul may not want anything to do with me, but I would still be the best mum that I could ever be. I would love my baby and I would figure out how to be a single mum and make a good living.

I grabbed the tests and headed back to my room. I might know that I'm going to keep the baby but I didn't know what I was going to do with Paul.

I needed answers. I needed to know why I was turning into a massive wolf and how turning into a wolf would affect my baby.

I knew of only one person that may have the answers to my questions. I dialled the number and waited for it to be answered.

_"Hello"_

_"Hey Billy, is any of the boys around?"_ I asked. For some reason I didn't feel like I could trust the pack with this secret yet.

_"No, what's wrong Bella?"_

_"Could you tell me why I'm turning into a fucking wolf'"_ I couldn't help but shrike at him.

_"What? Tell me what's happened Bella?"_

_"I was attacked today…by a vampire. I killed it but I need to know what's happening to me, Billy."_

_"I can't tell you everything you need to know over the phone. I need you to come back to La Push."_

_"I can't do that Billy. I can't come back to La Push..."_

_"Why not Bella?" I could hear the concern in his voice._

_"There's some things that have happened, you don't have to worry about Billy. But I can't come back to La Push and you can't tell anyone about this."_

_"Well I can't tell you everything you need to know over the phone Bella. I need you to come back to La Push, if what I think is happening is actually happening then something bad is on its why and it will only get so much worse. Then it is"_ with that said Billy hung up on me.

I knew I needed to find out what was happening to me and my baby, but firstly I needed to think about what was best for my baby.

I guess I had fallen asleep but because the next thing I heard was banging in the kitchen and I knew I had to tell her. I got up and walked into the kitchen where my mum was cooking dinner, or rather heating it up otherwise it was bound to taste like garbage. I boosted myself on the counter and waited until she stopped for a moment. Phil was at the table reading a newspaper. I starred at the back of her head wondering how in the world I was supposed to tell my mother that her only unmarried twenty year old daughter who wasn't even dating was pregnant?

"What's up Bella? You feeling any better." She asked finally, not even bothering to turn around.

I decided to just tell her fast, you know like ripping off a Band-Aid. "I'm pregnant." I said quickly.

She stopped stirring whatever was in the pot, her whole body stiff with tension. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." I said even quieter. "I took some tests this morning and all of them came out positive."

She rounded on me, her brown eyes meeting mine. "What?" she asked again, obviously in shock.

I bit my lip nervously. "Well, I was on the pill, and I was really good at taking it, but obviously it wasn't enough and I don't know what to do now." I spoke so quickly I wasn't sure she even heard me.

Her eyes were wide and tears filled them, making me feel even more guilty for this. She was silent for a long time. ''I…I didn't know you were sleeping with Jacob."

"It's not Jacob's, mum. Jake is like a little brother to me." I told her blushing.

Her eyes grew even wider if that was possible. "Than who's?"

"Another guy from the reservation.'' I answered as traitorous tears ran down my cheeks.

"When I got there for dads wedding he was so sweet and it sort of just happened." I said feeling the tears fall faster down my cheeks.

And then I was suddenly in my mums arms as she hugged me and promising me that everything would be fine. She held me while I cried, just like she had when I was a little girl, and though I knew that I had disappointed her, I knew she loved me no matter what.

When I was done crying she leaned back and looked me in the eyes. "Have you told your father yet?" she asked.

I grimaced. "No. I just found out today, and I don't want to tell him until I've gone to the doctor and know for sure." I said. But she could tell I was just stalling but said nothing.

She just nodded. "Well then let's eat dinner and then find you an OB/GYN to go to." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. ''Everything will be ok Bella, no matter what you decide."

"Mum, I'm going to keep this baby." I said with as much conviction as I could muster up.

"Even if the baby's dad doesn't want anything to do with us."

She smiled at me. "I know Bella. I know you well enough to know you would keep it and raise it." suddenly she squealed excitedly. "Oh my god. I'm going to be a grandma. Phil. Phil I'm going to be a grandma."

Phil was looking at me shocked and then smiled. "So what's that make me?" he asked.

"A grandpa." mum answered for me.

''Congrats Bella. So when do I get to meet the guy who knocked you up.''

I just glared at him silently.

My mum went back to stirring and everyone were quiet for a short moment. "So tell me about the father." mum said.

I stayed silent for a moment, not really sure how to respond. I still wasn't sure what to do when it came to Paul. I knew he would be a good father, but would he want to be a father to this child? Would he see this child as a burden, a strain on his relationship with Rachel? Would he treat our child the same way he would treat his kids with his imprint? Because if he didn't truly want our child, or if he didn't love our child as much as any future children he may have, I wouldn't want him to have anything to do with the baby. I would never want our child to feel unwanted or second best.

"His name is Paul. He's 20 and he works at a friend's construction company that works around Forks and La Push.''

"Well that's a well-paid job." Phil added as in as he plated his food. "At least he will be able to support the baby."

I chewed on my lip. "Yeah, financially he's reliable, but I'm not positive how…emotionally available he would be."

My mum looked worried at that statement as I added a small amount of food to my own plate. The stress of today had made my stomach turn in knots and I wasn't sure how hungry I really was. ''Why wouldn't he be emotionally there?" mum asked and I wish she hadn't

I blushed furiously, the guilt blooming brightly in my chest. I had slept with an engaged man, he may as well have been married and this embarrassed me greatly. I didn't want to tell my mum but I also didn't want to lie to her, yet she wouldn't understand because I can't tell her about the imprint. "I didn't know it at the time but he is engaged to Jacob's sister Rachel when we were together" I said in shame.

They both stopped eating, their forks frozen halfway to their mouth. "Engaged?" mum said in a strangled voice while Phil was frozen in shock.

I swallowed uncomfortably, but nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know at the time and well we slept together the night before the wedding and then he left afterwards. He said he loved me, then at the wedding I saw them together and Leah told me that they are engaged. That night I broke it off with him." I said to my mother and Phil. When I looked up at her she just looked sadly at me. "I didn't mean to fall in love with him" I said as tears filled my eyes as the pain in my chest renewed. I missed Paul, even if he lied to me and probably just used me. I missed my friend and lover, but I knew I couldn't ever have him.

Mum just hugged me again. "Hey, its ok. Your broken heart will heal, and even if he doesn't want the baby, WE do. We will support you in whatever you decide and we'll give that baby the best life possible okay?"

Thanks mum." I whispered. I met her eyes, soaking in the comfort she gave so freely. "If you were me, would you tell him about the baby?" I asked.

She remained silent for a moment as she thought it over. "Honestly, yes I would tell him. In my opinion, unless he had done something unforgivable he deserves to at least know he's going to be a father. He may not choose to be a part of his child's life, but at least he has the choice if he wants to."

As terrifying as it was to even think of telling him about the baby, I knew she was right. Paul is a good man and he deserved the truth. What he did with the truth was up to him. This child would be the cause of some tension in the pack, and I could only hope that our adult problems would be solved before he or she came in to the world.

Mum patted me on the back. "I had you when I was still young and you are still the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Hey, what about me?" Phil joked, trying to lighten up the sombre mood.

"You're cute but, my Bella is a smart, kind, beautiful girl, whose about to make me a grandma."

He squeezed my hand. "I guess you got me their Bells. I can't ever make her a grandma."

Mum gasped. "You know what? I bet this baby is going to be absolutely gorgeous. Those Quileute boys are awfully handsome and you are gorgeous, so the baby is bound to be a supermodel." Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

The rest of dinner was spent with my mum talking about how beautiful my baby is going to be. I was unbelievably relieved that mum wasn't angry or sad about the baby.

One parent down, one more to go.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think _**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

In the past week both Renee and Phil have been really supportive about the whole thing. I knew that mum wanted me to stay with them, but she also understood that I had to tell Paul about the pregnancy and give him a choice.

I knew though that I would not come between Paul and Rachel, but I have made the decision that I will move away from Forks if Paul denied the baby. I promised myself and the baby that I would not be broken if he denied my baby; I would be strong and love it enough for the both of us. All that mattered to me now was that the baby came first, which is the other reason that I was headed back to La Push. I needed answers, and the only person who could give them to me was Billy, and he won't give them to me unless I came back.

It was now time for me to get back to Forks. I had yet to tell Charlie about the pregnancy, but I had decided that after I talked to Billy I would see the OB/GYN in Forks.

So here I am in the airport in Port Angeles waiting for Charlie to get here.

"Dad" I said with a smile on my face, as I saw him pull up.

"Hey kiddo, you look different"

"It's called a tan, dad" I said sarcastically to him as I got into the cruiser, but I knew what he meant. I had had a growth spurt since I phased, and I had more of a muscle tone. Since being in Jacksonville I also did get a tan so my skin tone was remarkably different.

"So how's everything been?" I asked

"Everything's good. So what's this big secret that you told me you had?"

I blushed embarrassingly, looking away from him. I had been dreading this for the last week. "Are you sure you want me to tell you now, and not when we get home?" I asked, hoping that he would be willing to wait. At least if we were at home he could yell, scream, rant, rave or pass out without killing us both.

His face hardened. "Yes. I'd like to know now."

I sighed. "And you promise you'll still want me around no matter what?" I asked quietly fearing to look his reaction.

His face softened a bit when he answered to me. "Of course. You're my daughter and I love you no matter what." He grumbled. "But you're starting to freak me out."

I looked up and at him and decided that I would tell him everything as quickly as I can like I did with my mum.

"Ok, dad you know about the pack, so you would now about imprinting…well when I came back for your wedding, one of the guys imprinted on me…he said he wanted me to keep it a secret for a little while so I did. He came over the night before the wedding when everyone was out and we…well we slept together."

I saw my dad become rigid and I hurried up before he could interrupt me and I lost my nerve. "Well then he left after that. He had told me he loved me dad, then at the wedding I saw him come in with a girl. Leah said that she was his imprint and fiancée, so I told him that it was over and that I was leaving. He got really angry and well…he phased too close…that's how I actually got these scars." I said to my dad letting him have a closer look at my scarred arm.

I looked up at my father, knowing I was just about to break his heart and hating that it was unavoidable. "After the stiches got taken out, I got on the next flight to Jacksonville. Well a week ago I found out I am pregnant…"

"You're what?" dad barely whispered to me, with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant…I'm so sorry, dad…I'm so sorry that I disappointed you"

"I'm not disappointed in you, but I am going to kill him!"

"You can't do that dad, plus that's not all" I said softly.

"What else could have possibly happened?" he asked after a moment.

"Before I found out I um…I was attacked…by a vampire"

At that Charlie's head snapped towards me.

"A vampire attacked me and well…I sort of phased" I said, looking down at my lap.

"What? How could you phase?" he asked me pulling off to the side of the road.

''I don 't know dad, but I need you to take me to Billy's and you can't let anyone know about the baby or me phasing, not even Sue. You also can't even harm Paul, if he doesn't want the baby I'm leaving and I won't be back for a while, but I'll keep in contact ok?'' I asked my dad almost begging him. I seriously couldn't have him harm Paul, he would just hurt himself doing so and I had a feeling that Leah is going to hand Paul his ass anyway.

"Fine, but if he does this to you again I will not hesitate to kill him and I'm a cop so I know how to make it look like an accident" Charlie said, pulling the car back onto the road and headed to La Push. Oh boy, I had a feeling that things where just getting started.

"Billy" I said getting out of the cruiser.

"Bella, I'm glad you came" he said wheeling himself onto the porch.

''I need answers, Billy. None of the pack are here are they? " I asked, though I could hear that no-one was home except Billy.

"No, no-one's here. Bella I need to see you phased" Billy said looking at me seriously

"Fine, but I need answers afterwards" I said walking into the forest to shift. I got a thought that hopefully phasing wouldn't hurt my baby, but then again I could feel it would be safe for him/her inside of me.

After I stripped I thought about Paul; using me and cheating on Rachel. I felt the heat build-up and spread throughout my body, my frame shook so much I blurred then I felt the whitish/silver fur flow out from me. And I landed on four legs. I slowly walked towards the edge of the forest so that Billy and Charlie could see me. As soon as Billy saw me his eyes widened and he stared shocked at me. "I can't believe it" he whispered, awe struck by me. After a minute I walked further into the forest to phase back. Soon I walked out of the forest again and headed into Billy's place with Charlie and Billy following me. I sat down in the lounge room with Charlie next to me.

"So tell me what you needed to tell me that you couldn't over the phone" I said cutting straight to the point.

''Ok, well I have a theory as to why Paul has two imprints. Wolves imprint on someone who gives them what they need at that time. Rachel was there for Paul when he needed someone to offer comfort to him, care of him and somebody to love him. Yet over time his wolf has changed. He does still need someone to care for him but he also needs someone who's not afraid of his wolf, the one who will put him in his place when he needs to be, like you did two years ago here and somebody to give him a run for his money. My theory is that his imprint started to weaken when his wolf started to change and when he imprinted on Bella it finally broke. But it seems like they haven't figured this out yet.'' He said. It must be hard on Billy to tell me all this; Rachel was after all his own daughter.

"As for you phasing Bella, there is a legend/prophecy that has nearly been forgotten. Which is the reason that I needed to see you phased.

_Long ago, long before Taha Aki, and Utlapa, there was a great she-wolf, her fur was a whitish silver, like the moon, very much like yours. She was said to be a beautiful woman, more gorgeous than the moon and the stars, but she fell in love with a cold one, and he broke her heart, shattered her into a million pieces beyond repair, it was said that when she phased that night , she found herself in a pack with six wolves like her, and she found a place with them. Despite what the cold one did to her, she forgave him, to her there was nothing to forgive and she despised the way the pack hunted her precious creatures, she left the pack, avoiding a fight and lived years alone in the dark woods, the story from here was unclear, what we understand is she found a threat powerful enough to destroy all that was dear to her, her former coven and her pack, it is said that she gave her life so they could live, and that the last words she said was that her spirit would return in the form of a paleface who will have her heart broken by a cold one. This girl was to be marked by both a cold one and a shifter. She said that one day the mark of the cold one will hold a little venom under the skin. When the threat is near the venom will start to spread. For this girl to survive this venom she would need to have shifter blood in her system to fight of the venom. This girl is to be the first ever paleface shifter. This girl will become the tribes saviour. For this to happen she will have to start her own pack. It is also told that this girl will have many children who will all be able to shift from the day that they are born. The children will age normally until their 18th birthday when they will stop aging like the rest of the pack. Not all of the children will share the same father, Bella. The death of this girl drove the Quileute's into a deep grief, causing the wolves to stop for centuries. When they did begin to phase again, they were not the blood thirsty creatures they were before, but a real pack, pack brothers._ For centuries there hasn't been any she-wolfs until Leah phased. We dismissed this legend to being jut that a legend, so you can understand Bella why I needed you to come back. We need your help. You phasing is our warning that something dangerous is coming and its only starting Bella.''

I stared at Billy shocked. "So, you're telling me that Paul's imprint with Rachel has broken, that I have phased because of some prophecy saying that I'm going to defeat some massive threat that we don't even know about and I'm destined to have many children that will phase from the time that they are born?" I asked Billy in disbelief. I was terrified. Not for myself but for the child that I was carrying. It was going to be born in a time of war, and I couldn't stop any of this.

"I'm truly sorry Bella. I really am but my tribe needs your help. We need you to start your own pack." Billy said, looking at me.

"Ok. Dad I need to go back home" I said to my dad as I got up and walked to the cruiser.

I was at the hospital now with Leah waiting for my name to be called, so we could see if everything was going okay with my baby. I thought back to the events that happened last night.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Leah" I said to my step sister, giving her a hug._

_"Hey, I didn't know you came back…what's wrong?" she asked concerned when she saw my face._

_"How good are you at keeping secrets with the pack mind?" I asked her. I wanted to know if she could hide what I was about to tell her from the pack._

_"I'm pretty good, all I have to do is think of what Sam did to me and everyone tries to get out of my head, so tell me what's wrong?" she asked me once again, so I told her everything. About me going to Florida, getting attacked, phasing, finding out about the baby and about the prophecy._

_"What am I going to do Leah?" I asked her scared, needing someone else's opinion, someone who knows about the pack and what it's like to be a wolf._

_"You're going to pull yourself together and toughen up. You need to think about the baby and what is best for it." Leah said. She was right like most of the time, I needed to toughen up and pull myself together, for my baby._

_**End of Flashback**_

I was pulled out of thoughts of last night by a voice that I knew all too well. Paul. I looked over to where I heard him and saw him and Rachel with one of the OB/GYN of Forks hospital.

"Congratulations" the Dr. said to them. That's when I noticed it, a small but definite baby bump.

''I will see you guys in 6 weeks" the doctor said to them smiling .

"Ok, thank you" Paul said to the doctor happily.

"I love you Rachel, you know that don't you?" he asked her, giving Rachel a light kiss on her lips.

"Of course, I love you too" was Rachel's reply.

"I'm so happy that you're the person to carry my child. I don't want any other woman to ever have my kids. I've never loved someone as much as I love you Rachel, and you're the only person I truly want to carry my children and spent rest of my life." Paul said kissing Rachel deeply.

I knew then, my baby didn't have a chance. Paul had just confirmed that. I got up not bothering to wait for Leah. I headed straight into the forest, stripped and phased. I grabbed my clothes with my mouth and ran. The last thing I heard before I was out of hearing range I heard my name being called by the same doctor. "Isabella Swan."

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think _**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Thank you to every one who reviewed. I think I forgot to add in my previous chapters that Charlie knows about the pack since he married Sue. __This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

"I'm so happy that you're the one to carry my child. I don't want any other woman to ever have my kids. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you" I said to Rachel. I don't know why but lately she has become suspicious and I had to reassure her that I didn't want anyone else, even though that wasn't true. As I said this my wolf was snarling and clawing at me, trying to get out. He didn't like Rachel at all anymore and he didn't believe that Rachel was carrying our pup. He didn't want her to; he wanted Bella to be the one to carry our pups, but the man in me didn't. The man in me had liked Rachel before I had phased and I was happy with her, until Bella Swan came into the picture. He took a liking to her the moment that she slapped us and put us in our place. She wasn't afraid of me the way that Rachel was, and that is when I started to feel Rachel's and my bond loosening. The day that I imprinted on Bella I felt my connection to Rachel go and I haven't felt it ever since. But it's impossible…an imprint can't break. It's for life. If there was a way to break an imprint Sam would have found it, he would have broken his imprint with Emily and gone back to Leah, he still time to time kept thinking of her when he thought no-one was listening his thoughts.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a doctor called out "Isabella Swan," as soon as I heard her name I snapped my head up, scanning the room for the one girl that wasn't scared of me. I didn't bother to look at the doctor that had called her name; the only thing going through my mine was why would she be in the hospital? I kept asking myself, but I had no idea, though I could smell that she had been here, but her scent was different…sweeter, and a bit more like a she-wolf, I pushed that thought away and continued to scan the room but I couldn't find her.

I stopped scanning the room when my eyes fell on a shaking, rage filled Leah, and for some unknown reason as I looked at her I had the feeling that she's going to take a chunk out of me as soon as she could. With a quick glare towards me, she left the hospital. I was now dreading patrol tonight. Since Leah had found out about me sleeping with Bella, she has been looking for a reason to tear me to shreds. They seemed to have a special bond, one none other pack member has ever experienced with anyone. I was almost like she had imprinted on her, whenever someone in the last month has suggested that Bella had taken off to the Cullen's to change her Leah had them pined to the ground injured and I think that tonight I am going to experience her rage. _Shit I'm dead._

_**Leah POV**_

He was dead. That was the only thing that was going through my mind. I knew that she had heard what he said to Rachel, and I knew that it hurt her to hear that. But the thing is, that she wasn't hurting for herself she was hurting for her unborn baby, which made me want to kill him even more.

I got in my car and headed back to my place. I had to tell Charlie what happened and start packing Bella's things. Bella had told me last night about how she needed to start her own pack. I knew that she needed someone with her that has experience with phasing and I knew that none of the pack minus Seth would miss me.

I hurried back home and explained to Charlie what happened. To say he wasn't happy would be an understatement, he looked like he wanted to phase and kill Paul himself. He started cursing and muttering about how to find best way to kill a werewolf. I left Charlie to himself and headed upstairs to get ready to pack everything I would need.

A few hours passed mum and Charlie had gone out and it was nearly time for patrol. I quickly put the note on the table and placed my packed bags out of view in the forest before phasing. I quickly ran from my house towards where Paul was. I was careful to keep all thoughts of Bella at the back of my mind.

As soon as I saw him my mind went blank and I let the wolf take over. He would not know what I was going to do if the wolf took over. I attacked him. I jumped up on his back, my claws digging into his flesh as I sunk my canine teeth into the scruff of his neck as I pulled his skin and shacked my head.

The smell of fresh blood filled the air. He yelped and bucked me off of his back and I landed on mine for a split second, before I was back on my feet and I swiped at his face with my claws, leaving three bloody streaks running down his face.

I could distantly hear the pack panicking, not knowing what to do. They weren't use to Paul being the one to be beaten in a fight. He was our most volatile wolf and he was also our best fighter, and it made me proud to know that I could do this to him and that I can make him feel what he made my sister feel.

"Why are you doing this, Leah?" he screamed at me, dodging to try and miss the next swipe that I sent his way, but he didn't duck in time and my claws ripped open his shoulder.

_"You know why I'm doing this Paul! You hurt my sister! You used her, slept with her then then threw her to the side like trash. You didn't even have the decency to tell her that you're engaged. Then when she lets you go, so you can be happy with Rachel, you told her that she had to stay! You scarred my sister and she didn't deserve it!"_ I screamed at him, lunging at, aiming for his throat. I was just about to clamp down on his throat when we heard him.

_"STOP THIS LEAH"_ Sam alpha ordered, forcing me to let go of Paul, as he stepped out from the trees that bordered the clearing that we had ended up in while fighting.

I braced myself for what I was about to do.

_"No, he deserves everything I give him" _I snarled at him.

Sam standing in front of me snarled back at me, while everyone else was in shock. He didn't like the fact that I was trying to fight the order. He stared into my eyes and a deep growl slid between his teeth.

_"Yes"_ the Alpha decreed, his double voice blistering with the heat of his authority. My shoulders hunched as the edict crushed me. My legs collapsed, and I was on my belly under him. Seth was at my side waiting for me to recover, wanting to attack Sam himself.

I shook my head. I couldn't concentrate - the compulsion to follow orders felt like puppet strings hooked into all of my muscles. I put one foot then another. I was about to give into the alpha order when I thought of Bella. How Paul had hurt her and used her, he had hurt her worse than the leech. I thought of first phasing and how I felt all my choices taken away. I had not been born to kneel to him. All of a sudden I felt all the bonds holding me back, tying me to the reservation fall off my body and I felt free.

I walked to where Sam stood. He turned at the sound of my advance and his black eyes narrowed.

_"NO"_ I told him again. He heard it right away, heard the choice that I had made. He jumped back a half a step with a shocked yelp.

_"I am leaving. I don't belong in this pack, and you just standing by and letting Paul treat Bella like this is wrong on so many levels"_

_"You will leave your own brothers?"_ Sam asked shocked

_"Yes. I won't follow you Sam, not anymore."_ He stared at me stunned.

_"I order you to stay"_ Sam alpha ordered .I could hear the double timber of the alpha command, but it was weightless this time.

_"I AM leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me"_

_"Leah...you can't turn your back on the tribe"_ He said in a futile attempt to make me stay.

He clenched his jaw, trying to force me to respond to his words.

_"I was not born to follow you Sam...I will not follow you anymore"_

He took a step towards me, we were toe to toe, his exposed teeth inches from mine.

I turned my back to him, I growled at Paul's still injured form and sent one more swipe of my paw his way before running off towards where I'd hidden my bag. As I left a chorus of howls tore into the air around me.

Digging my nails into the earth, I raced away from the uproar that I caused. I thanked god for me being the fastest wolf out of the pack. I was jogged out of my thoughts by the soft sound of big paws against the ground, chasing after me. After a moment I caught the mood of the thoughts behind me. Not anger but enthusiasm. Not chasing but following. My stride broke. I staggered two steps before it evened out again.

_"Wait up. I'm not as fast as you!"_

_"Seth! What do you think you're DOING? GO HOME!"_

He didn't answer, but I could feel his excitement as he kept right after me. I could see through his eyes as I could see through mine. The night was clear with a full moon in the sky. I hadn't realised I was slowing down until he suddenly was at my flank, running in position beside me.

_"I'm not kidding Seth!"_

_The gangly tan wolf snorted. "I'm not going back to stand behind Sam when…"_

_"Oh, yes you sure as hell are going to stand behind Sam! Get your furry ass back to the pack and do what Sam tells you to do."_

_"NO!"_

_"Go Seth!"_

_"No, and I'm not going to when Bella needs us. We are best together and that's what she needs. She needs help to control her phasing and we're the best equipped to do it. She's our sister Leah.''_

Him saying that made me skid to a halt, my nails goring furrows in the mud.

_"Don't Seth. You can't say that stuff, they can't know about her."_

He plopped down on his hunches beside me. _"I'll tell you what I know...i know that it's awfully quiet. Haven't you notices? They haven't phased back yet."_

I blinked. My tail swished nervously as I realised that I couldn't hear anyone other than Seth.

_"Fine, you can come. You need to go back to the house to pack a bag and leave mum and Charlie a note" _I said to him as we ran back to the house.

Seth phased back with a bag of his clothes and headed towards me. I grabbed my bag with my mouth and we were off, following Bella's scent. _God, I hope she's alright._

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think. _**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I continued to run as hard and as fast as I could, the words that Paul said repeating in my head. _I'm so happy that you're the person to carry my child. I don't want any other woman to ever have my kids. I've never loved someone as much as I love you Rachel, and you're the only person I truly want to carry my children and spent rest of my life._

I don't know where I was or how long I had been running but I eventually I collapsed in exhaustion and fell into the worst nightmare that I have ever had in my life.

_**Dream**_

_I was running through the forest and I wasn't alone. With me were two wolf pups, one a reddish/brown and a cream/white and I knew they were mine. We were running away from something but I didn't know what, but I knew that we needed to get out of their as fast as we can otherwise we were dead. We came to a halt when we were surrounded by vampires. Once we were completely surrounded, the one vampire that I dreaded ever seeing again landed in front of me. Victoria._

_"Well, well, well what do we have here?" She cooed at us. "A mother and her pups what a lovely sight, it's just too bad that you're going to die" she said to me, stalking towards us. In a futile attempt to save me, my pups leapt in front of me, trying to keep the vampires away from me. Victoria just kicked them aside and I heard their ribs crack as they went flying into a tree. I tried to get to them, to help them but the vampires kept me back. I stared in horror as Victoria knelt beside them and bit them. They howled in pain and I felt the pain with them while they were withering on the forest floor as the venom coursed through their veins like fire. Their bodies shuttered as if they wanted to phase back human but they couldn't get there._

_I felt hands on my back having me pinned down while another had its hands on my throat. I tried to react by twisting and biting but it was futile. I was forced to watch my children die a slow and painful death. Their last thoughts before they died were "We're sorry, mummy. We're sorry we couldn't save you." With a snarl I through the vampires off of me and bolted straight for Victoria. She had killed them. She had killed my children. With a roar I lunged for her neck when her right hand burst through my chest and she pulled out my heart._

_**End of Dream**_

I awoke horrified of my dream, on a bed in a strange room as a human. The room was yellow with pictures on the wall of a woman and a little baby girl. _How did I get here? _I wondered to myself, the last thing I remember was running than collapsing on the forest floor. I was about to get out of bed when a young woman around 21-22 years old, native American with tan skin, black hair that just passed her shoulders and green eyes walked to the room.

"You're finally awake, how did you sleep?" the young woman said.

"OK thanks...um, not to seem rude or anything but who are you and where am I?" I asked the woman confused as to why I was in what I guessed was her house and not in the forest.

"Oh I'm so sorry, where are my manners. I'm Serena Blackthorn. I found you in the forest, you're at the Quinault reservation." the woman...Serena said with a smile.

"I'm Bella Swan. Thanks for everything" I said returning her smile.

I don't know what it was, but I knew that this woman was different. I was just about to ask her how she had gotten me to phase back without waking me since she must know what I am when a howl was sounded and the scent of leech blew through the open window.

"Stay here" Serena yelled at me as she jumped out the window that faced the forest and phased into a Black and whitish- cream wolf mid fall.

"Holy shit" I muttered in shock. I thought that only the Quileute's could phase.

After a moment of hesitation I followed suit, jumping out of the window and phasing. After I phased I heard three other voices in my head.

"SERENA HURRY UP!" one voice demanded and I could tell that this was the alpha. I could basically feel Serena wince as the alpha command hit her.

I ran into the forest after her, following the vampire stench. I found Serena in the forest; she was in front of vampire holding the little girl who I recognized from her room. The child looked to be about 2 years old. I looked into Serena's head and saw that this little girl was her 2 year old daughter who was supposed to be at a friend's place. Serena was scared out of her mind; she wanted to get her daughter from the leech in front of her but knew that if she made a move that the leech would break her neck.

"Phase back girl, I want to see your face before I kill you" the crazy kidnapping vampire demanded, placing his hand around the child's throat, an obvious threat that if she didn't do as he said that the little girl was dead.

Serena didn't have a choice but to phase back to her human self. "Let her go! She's just a baby. She doesn't deserve this. Let her go and take me. I'm not helpless but she is" Serena begged.

"Do you honestly think that I care about a child's life?" he asked Serena, as he started to squeeze down on the little girls throat. This scene reminded me of my dream of watching my children die and I knew I couldn't let him kill this little girl. She didn't deserve it and Serena didn't deserve to witness her daughter's death.

"NO, AMELIA!" Serena screamed for her daughter.

I let out a snarl and lung for him. My teeth sunk into his marble like skin and I ripped his head off before he could tighten his grip on the girl I guessed was Amelia.

As his body fell to the ground, his hands released Amelia. I dived to where she would land and phased back human to catch Amelia before she hit the ground, not caring about my nudity and the fact that I had no clothes.

Just as I caught her, three men walked to where we are.

"So I see you saved this one, mutt unlike last time huh?" the men in the front said. He looked to be around our age and I was guessing he was the alpha.

"What do you mean like last time?" I asked the three strange men that were openly glaring at Serena and Amelia.

"Didn't your new little friend tell you? The vamp that you just took on killed one of the children of this tribe and she was right there. She might as well have killed it herself" the leader snarled in distaste at Serena.

"I didn't, Trevor. It's not my fault that you guys didn't get here in time" Serena finally spoke up.

"Shut up, Serena. We all know that the girl would still be alive if it wasn't for you" The leader who I was guessing was Trevor said.

"Stop this." I said stalking towards the group of men. I was pissed off. They had no right to speak to her that way.

"How can you treat one of your own wolves like this? If it had been you I bet that you would have still found a way to blame her even if it was you, wouldn't you? So screw you" I said to the men in front of me in disgust.

"Watch your mouth" Trevor growled at me as his eyes darkening.

"No. I will say what I want" I growled back in response as I handed Amelia to Serena. "You're no alpha. You're a coward. It seems to me like you hid behind Serena. You didn't show up when the little girl was almost killed, Serena did. You didn't show up until the leech was already dealt with" I said to Trevor.

"If that's how you feel take her and leave. We would all do a lot better without her."

"Your whole pack would do better without you" I replied angrily, clenching my fists. This guy was really starting to piss me off.

"Bitch!" Trevor yelled and lunged at me phasing and tearing his clothes. My eyes widened and I reacted without thinking. I saw that if he got close enough that he would hurt Serena and Amelia. If he got to close he was going to kill Amelia and I wasn't about to let that happen. I jumped in front of Serena and Amelia. I felt something slash through my back, warm blood dripped down but I knew that the wound itself should heal within a few hours. _Shit this stuff hurt,_ but no one will harm Serena or Amelia on my watch. As I went to block Serena with my body, I sensed her getting up but continued to block her from the three men that I was facing.

"Don't you dare take your anger out on Bella" Serena said to Trevor, holding Amelia as close to her body as she could.

"Shut up, Serena" Trevor bit out, sending a quick glare her way.

"NO! I'm through with you. I owe you no loyalty if you think you can attack Bella without consequences. I swear allegiance to Bella Swan!" Serena snarled to Trevor and his two goons.

Trevor snapped his teeth together, and I got ready to defend my new pack mates when I felt the power shift. I felt all Serena's bonds to Trevor and the others break and felt them reattach themselves to me.

I saw Serena flinch as Trevor stood slowly, his expression strangely impassive.

"You have three hours to grab your stuff and get out of here" he said, his voice strangely calm and with that they turned around and left.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think. _**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Sam POV**_

I phased when I heard a howl, expecting there to be a leech in our territory. What I didn't expect was to see Leah beating the crap out of Paul. I have no idea what he had done but it must have been bad. For the last month Leah has been misbehaving and getting into fights but no one had been as injured as bad as Paul was.

"Why are you doing this, Leah?" Paul screamed at Leah, trying to dodge a paw that she swiped at him which ripped open his shoulder. I was also curious too to find out why Leah was doing this.

"You know why I'm doing this Paul! You hurt my sister! You used her, slept with her then then threw her to the side like trash. You didn't even have the decency to tell her that you're engaged. Then when she lets you go, so you can be happy with Rachel, you told her that she had to stay! You scarred my sister and she didn't deserve it!" Leah screamed back at Paul, lunging for his throat.

"STOP THIS LEAH" I had no choice but to use alpha order Leah, to make her let go of Paul , as I walked into the clearing.

"No, he deserves everything I give him" Leah snarled at me, trying to resist the order.

My wolf didn't like that. Being alpha meant that they had to follow me. I was their leader and that meant that they had to follow orders. If they didn't then it was considered a challenge for alpha. To try and intimidate Leah and make her back down I let a deep growl slid between my teeth, even though I thought that Paul deserved what Leah was doing to him because of what he did to Bella. But I couldn't allow her to kill him.

Yes" I commanded her with the authority of the alpha. Her shoulders hunched as the order crushed her, her legs gave out and she was on her stomach under me. Seth ran up to Leah and I could feel his resentment of me doing this to his sister and every cell in his body wanted to attack me.

She shook her head then put one foot in front of another. I could feel her about to give into the order when flashes of how she felt when she first phased how she felt that all her choices had been taken away. Flashes of what Paul did to Bella. Flashes of how he hurt her, used her and how he broke her worse than the leech ever did. After the flashes stopped the pack and I felt all her ties to us, her family and the reservation fall away, breaking her connection to all of us.

She walked to where I stood, and I turned around when I sensed her and felt my eyes narrow.

"NO" She told me and I heard it straight away, her plans on leaving the reservation. I couldn't help but take a half step back and yelp.

"I am leaving. I don't belong in this pack, and you just standing by and letting Paul treat Bella like this is wrong on so many levels" She snarled at me.

"You will leave your own brothers?" I asked shocked

"Yes. I won't follow you Sam, not anymore." I starred at her stunned. Nothing like this has ever happened before.

"I order you to stay" I alpha ordered her, but it was weightless this time.

"I AM leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me" She snarled back at me, talking a couple steps forward ad I didn't have a choice but to step back which went against everything my wolf believed in.

"Leah...you can't turn your back on the tribe" I told her, trying to get her to see reason, but I new that it was a futile attempt. Once she made her mind up it was a bitch to try and change it. I clenched my jaw, trying to get her to stay.

"I was not born to follow you Sam...I will not follow you anymore" I took a step towards her until we were toe to toe. To try and intimidate her I snarled and exposed my teeth inches from hers. It didn't faze her, she sent one last swipe at Paul's broken and battered body before she took off, with Seth not to far behind her. I let out a howl of anguish, of losing two of my pack members and the biggest part of me was mourning of losing my first love all over again.

_**Jacob POV**_

I don't know what to do, but I knew that I couldn't let him get away with this. He hurt my best friend. He hurt her even worse than the leech, he used my best friend to cheat on my own sister and worse still is that she didn't know that he was engaged with my pregnant sister. I had ignored all his advances on Bella, thinking that he cared more for my sister, thinking he was more honorable. I guess I was wrong. With one last glare, I turned around and left finally.

_**Sue's POV**_

Charlie and I had just gotten home when we found them. There was an envelope with Seth's hand writing on it. I quickly snatched the envelope off of the table as a feeling of dread flooded through me. Inside the envelope was two letters. I grabbed the first one and started reading.

_**Dear Mum and Charlie**_

_**Mum I'm sorry that I'm leaving La Push and the pack but its time. You know I'm not happy here. I have been feeling a pull to leave and this is my chance. I cannot stay in a pack that lets people get away with hurting others on purpose. You should have heard and seen some of the things that Paul has done to Bella and I cannot stand to be around someone that has done all these things to my sister. Bella has helped me start to get passed everything that Sam and Emily have done to me and now it is time for me to be there for her. I am 20 and I am free to leave. Sam can't stop me. I am going to break from the pack today. My sister needs me more than the reservation does and I will be there for her. It is also time for me to see the world and find MY other half. Who knows I might actually find him. About today, I needed to take Bella somewhere and let's just say that shit hit the fan and Bella took off. If I stay I might just kill someone namely Lahote or Uley. Lahote for hurting her more than she already was and Uley because he knew about everything and let it all happen anyway. If you want details talk to Uley. That is one of the main reasons for me leaving. Plus I already plan on making Paul pay for what he has done. I know that the two of you love each other and Charlie, I have come to respect you almost as much that I respected my own father and I see you as such now too. So Dad, look after mum for me and I will look after your daughter.**_

_**Love you both Leah**_

By the time I finished reading the note I had silent tears running down my face. I quickly whipped my tears and looked to see Charlie red faced and shaking tears in his eyes too, reading the note over my shoulder. I quickly placed Leah's note on the table and grabbed Seth's to start reading.

_**Mum and Charlie**_

_**I think my sister have told you all what has happened. Don't worry mum I promise I will finish school where ever I go. I will do you proud, I promise. I will look after my two sisters the best that I can. Like Leah has said, Bella needs us more than the reservation does. We will help her with what she's going through.**_

_**Love you both Seth**_

After reading the letters I placed them on the table and turned around and wrapped my arms around Charlie. God I hope they're ok and come back soon.

* * *

******_Please review and tell me what you think_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Thanks for the reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and wouldn't be as good without her._**

* * *

_**Leah's POV**_

We had been running for a couple of hours when I smelt them. Seth and I froze and looked around us. I suddenly tensed as I heard six heart beats and the sound of big paws against the ground. The only time we have heard the sound of massive horse sized paws hitting the ground was around our pack. We didn't know that there are other tribes that phase, but if some of these tribes protectors behave like actual wolves than they had the right to kill us on the spot. After all we are in their territory.

I could feel Seth's anxiety and his worry that these wolves had done something to Bella. We were contemplating on getting out of their territory when six wolves ran into view. I looked into the eyes of all the wolves, looking for the alpha when a pair of shinning greyish/silver colored eyes caught my attention, I looked into his eyes and I felt my ties to all of my family and friends except Bella, fall away and reattach to the wolf right in front of me. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of light grey they almost looked like a light blue. They were compelling and hypnotic, drawing me closer. I heard a cough and realized that one of the wolves had phased back to human form. I dragged my eyes away from my imprint which physically hurt me, to focus on his alpha.

"I am Derrick and this is Conner, Travis, Kurt, Caleb and Randal" Derrick said, pointing at each wolf.

I took a closer look at the wolves and saw that Conner, my imprint had ashy-brown fur that appeared gray, Travis has silver fur with white and black spots, Kurt black with streaks of silver going down his back, Caleb tan with black patches and finally Randal, a lighter shade of grey with white socks.

After a moment I looked away from them and back to their alpha. I needed to talk to him, so Seth and I turned around and split up to go phase back. After a minute we returned to were the others where and found that they had also phased back. I got a better look at my imprint and realized that he was an amazingly good looking man. He had short black hair like most Native American's and he had the most amazing eyes that could hypnotize anyone.

I heard another cough and realized that I had been staring at him again, so I quickly pulled my eyes from him to the alpha, Derrick.

"Ok, so I've already introduced my pack, so what are your names?" Derrick asked me.

"I'm Leah and this is my brother Seth, we're just passing through. Our sister Bella…well she has taken off and we need to find her" I said, worried of where she could be and if she had run into another pack.

"What does she look like when phased?" Conner asked curiously for the first time

"She's pure white, almost silver" I replied, remembering that when I had needed proof when she first told me.

"She can also hear anyone's thoughts while phased or block them on purpose but sometimes she will block everyone out unconsciously. She can also block you from hearing her thoughts if she doesn't want you in her head" I told them after a minute of thought. I was hoping maybe they heard her when I was driving but knew more than likely she had blocked everyone again, since Seth and I hadn't heard a thing when we were phased.

"No, sorry Leah nobody heard anything" Conner replied.

"I know that you and Conner imprinted on each other, so I would like to offer you and your brother to join my pack" Derrick said to me.

"Leah whatever you and your brother decide I will follow you, I can feel already that our imprint is too strong not to" Conner said after a moment of silence.

I smiled at him for a minute then I shared a look with Seth. I didn't want to take my imprint away from his family but Bella needed us. She needed help with her phasing and help to build her own pack.

"We appreciate the offer we really do…but our sister has just phased and is a part of one of our tribe's legends. In this legend she is to start her own pack for a war that is coming and she can't do that without our help. We are sorry but we can't stay" I solemnly said to Derrick

"We understand. Stay the night here and get some rest before you leave in the morning. Conner will need a night anyway to pack his things" Derrick said.

I looked at Seth for a moment before turning back to Derrick.

"Thank you, we would really appreciate that" I said to Derrick with a small smile.

Seth and I followed Conner and his pack to their village. Hang on Bella, we'll find you soon.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for how long this chapter took, I had a bit of writers block buts alls good now. As always this story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and it wouldn't be as good as it is without her help_**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Serena, Amelia and I had just arrived back to her place, as we walked inside Serena placed Amelia on a blanket on the floor.

"Sit Bella, I need to patch you up, before we start packing" Serena told me, looking for a first aid kit.

I sat down on a stool at the same time as Serena pulled the first aid kit out. I felt Serena walk up behind me and open up the kit.

"I'm sorry Bella but this is going to sting" Serena told me as she sprayed some antiseptic on the claw marks that now ran down my back. To keep my mind off of the pain I decided to ask her a couple of questions.

"Serena, where's Amelia's father?"

"His not in our lives anymore" Serena replied in a monotone.

"Do you need to let him know that you're leaving?" I asked after a moment.

"No he already knows…Amelia's father is Trevor" Serena said after a moment in a defeated tone of voice, while cleaning my new injuries.

"What?" I asked in shock. I heard what she said but couldn't believe it. Trevor, the alpha of this pack and the guy who just tried to kill Serena and potentially Amelia, is Amelia's father.

"When I was 17 I met Trevor. He was same age as me and a senior, we started dating when we turned 18 and everything between Trevor and I was almost perfect, he treated me like I was his queen and he was also the next in line to be the chief of our tribe. Around about six months after his 19th birthday he started getting really sick and then suddenly he disappeared, finally after a month of being gone he showed up back at my house. He had changed, his once long hair was cut short, thought he was 6'0 tall before but when he came back he was 6'5 and all muscle. About a month after he came back I found out I was 2 months pregnant. When I told him he was ecstatic and loved going to the doctor's appointments, he even proposed. Once I had Amelia everything started suddenly go downhill. He started drawing away from the both of us…" Serena paused for a moment to steady her voice.

"At first he would just say he could make it or he was too tired from work until he eventually didn't come around at all. One day I received a phone call and it was Trevor, he said he didn't want to pretend anymore, he said that he didn't want anything to do with us."

Serena suddenly broke down in tears and I felt a new swell of rage build up in me. If I ever saw him again he was as good as dead.

_**Serena POV**_

I had failed my daughter. That was the only thought going through my mind. I couldn't keep my daughter safe, if it hadn't been for Bella she would be dead. I couldn't even give her a loving caring father, so how can I be a good mother?

_**Flashback**_

"Why Trevor? Why don't you want anything to do with us?" I asked desperately. I loved him and I wanted our daughter to grow up with loving parents, to grow up in a loving family.

"Because I don't want you! I don't want anything to do with you or THAT CHILD! I've found someone better. Someone that understands me more than you ever will!" and with that slap in the face he turned around and walked away.

_**End of Flashback**_

My mind suddenly goes back to when I first phased. One of the most heartbreaking experiences that I had to endure

Flashback

I stood on the side-walk watching the love of my life with a woman that I once called family. In my ex fiancée's arms was my sister Heather. We had never gotten along, she always had some reason to hate me and when I had Amelia she was jealous. She had always wanted a family of her own but despised me and now my daughter. I watched as Trevor lent down and tenderly kissed her. How could she do this? Why? Why did she steal the love of my life and the father of my child? I could feel myself starting to shake uncontrollably. I saw Trevor look over at me and with him turned my sister. As soon as she saw me she smirked and I could swear that I heard her say "his mine now" before I felt myself explode.

End of Flashback

I shook my head as if to try and get rid of the memories, and set back to the task of bandaging her back.

"Thank you Bella, for saving Amelia and standing up to Trevor" I whispered.

"There is nothing to thank me for" Bella replied with a small smile.

It was quiet for a moment when I heard it, a very quiet thump-thump-thump.

"Bella are you pregnant?" I asked shocked. I knew the answer, I could hear it barely, but it was there. She hadn't only endangered her life but the life of her baby as well.

"Yeah, I am" she replied with a small smile while she placed her hand on her still flat stomach.

"What about the father?" I asked curiously and after a moment wished I hadn't when I felt her tense and hold back tears.

"His not in the picture either, he doesn't want him" was her reply.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Ok but it's a long story.'' She first told me everything that had happened to her with Edward and the Cullen's before she came to the point where she feared to tell me, because I could see it still hurt her even to think about it.

''About one month ago I returned to Forks for my father's wedding and I was imprinted on by Paul. The day before the wedding the baby was conceived and I was happy. At the wedding he arrived with my friend's sister where I found out that he is engaged with her and that she was his imprint too, that night I confronted him and he told me I didn't need to know. I told him I was leaving so he should go back to her and be happy. He got angry when I said that and phased too close to me. I lost so much blood that my step sister Leah had to donate some blood for me.

I left two weeks later to Jacksonville where my mum and her husband live. I was there a month when I was sick so I went to the chemist to get some tests. Once I paid and walked outside I was attacked by a vampire and I shifted and killed it. When I got home I took the tests and they all came back positive. I later called the chief of La Push as to why I shifted and he wouldn't tell me anything over the phone so I booked a flight to Port Angeles and headed back."

Bella took a deep breath before continuing, "I saw Billy and he told me that I'm some part of a prophecy that is going to save his tribe from evil vampires. After my meeting with Billy I decided to go to the hospital to see an OB/GYN. I was in the waiting room with Leah when I saw them, Paul and Rachel with the OB/GYN. I could see a baby bump and everything. After the doctor had left Paul said to Rachel that he wouldn't want any other woman to have his kids. So I left before he could see me."

I sat in a state of shock. She dated a vampire! Is crazy, is she?

"You ok there Serena?" Bella asked. It sounded like she was trying to hold back a laugh which made me smile.

''Yeah, so you dated a vampire?'' I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah I did" she said laughing, getting up after I finished bandaging her back.

"Come on, let's get packing" I said handing her a couple of boxes.

_**Bella POV**_

After three hours my back was fully healed and we had everything that we would need till we reached our next destination, Forks.

Serena strapped Amelia into a car seat and got into the driver's seat and headed towards Forks as I walked into the forest to phase.

Our first destination would be wherever Leah and Seth are then we would head back to where this all started to me, back to Forks.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think. _**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Hey Guys thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've had a bit of writers block and I have just finished my final exams so i'm finally graduating! _**

**_I re-read this story and chapter 4 was bothering me with basicly being the same so i combined it with chapter three._**

**_As always this story is betad by Arabella Whitlock and it wouldn't be as good as it is without her. _**

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

I had been running for about 2 hours when I smelt them, Seth and Leah with other wolves. I let loose a piercing howl before phasing back and throwing on the dress that Serena lent me. I was glad that I had sent Serena to take Amelia straight back to Forks, I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself if something bad had happened them here, my bond with them had grown strong fast and I would do anything to keep them safe. Shaking my head I walked out of the forest to see six tall and tanned good looking men with Seth and Leah.

"Bella, where have you been?" was the first thing they asked as they bolted towards me, leaving those men behind.

"I've been at the Quinault reservation. I found another pack and by the looks of it so did you" I said, hugging them. I needed to feel them close to me, to make sure they were alright.

"Really?" they asked. I think that they hadn't really thought that there would be other tribes that also had guardians that phased when they were at the Quileute reservation.

"Yeah and Leah you'll be glad to find out that we aren't the only female shifters. In fact we have another member to our small pack. Her name's Serena and she has a daughter Amelia, and guess what I found out" I said with a small smile.

"What?" Leah asked

"You will be able to have children, Leah. It's not impossible like the elders said and you aren't a freak for being the only female in your tribe. The Quileute's just have more males so that is why there haven't been any other girls until you. The Cullen's being near caused the biggest pack in tribal history. When there weren't enough males in your age group you phased then younger people started phasing like Collin and Brady" I told her what I found out. I knew that one of Leah's biggest fears was that she would never be able to have children.

I could see she wanted to believe this but she didn't want to get her hopes up, after all the elders, her parents and the pack had always told her that she would never be able to have children since her cycle stopped.

"Really Leah, you can have children. You are not a freak for being the only female in your tribe, think of it as an honour. We're warriors and there aren't many of us so we should be proud of what we are. We aren't flukes and we sure as hell aren't freaks. Think about it, if it was impossible to carry a child, mine would have died when I first phased too" I told her.

"Thank you" Leah said as she pulled me into a hug. After a moment she pulled away and led me back to the house where the men were still standing.

"Bella this is Derrick the alpha, Travis, Kurt, Caleb, Randal and Conner…my imprint" Leah said. I was shocked, Leah had imprinted. I was both happy and sad. I was happy that Leah had finally found her soul mate and she deserved it. She had been hurt so much, yet I was a little sad because I didn't have my mate here with me. I could feel the hole in my chest, throbbing from being so far away from Paul, yet he was happy.

"I'm glad for you, Leah. Fate must have chosen him well. You're his and he is yours. I know that you were hurt and believe me I know what that feels like, this is your chance to get happiness and you deserve it" I said to Leah as I pulled her into a hug. I could feel a small tear escape from the corner of my eye and I moved my head closer to her hair so it would mix to her hair and dry so she wouldn't see it.

Leah pulled away from me after a couple of moments. "So where are we going to go next?" She suddenly asked from me. I was shocked, I expected Leah would want to stay here with her imprint's pack.

"You still want to come?" I asked her my eyes wide.

"Of course! We're in this together. You, Seth, this Serena girl, Conner and me. We aren't just going to abandon you, so where are we headed, Bella? "

This was the thing I was dreading most of telling her, she was going to be pissed.

"We're headed back to Forks" I said, waiting for her reaction.

She was shocked. Her eyes were bulging out of her sockets and her mouth was hanging wide open. It would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Why the fuck are we headed back to that hell hole?" She replied with a deadly quiet voice. I suddenly thought back to what happened to make me decide to return to Forks.

_**Flash Back**_

_While Serena and I were packing her things, we were talking about my baby. "So have you had an appointment with an OB/GYN yet?" Serena asked, folding one of Amelia's dresses._

"_No…when I found out about Rachel being pregnant and when Paul said what he did, I ran out and phased, I hadn't stopped running until I collapsed here" I said, feeling guilty that I hadn't been taking proper care of my baby._

"Do you ever plan on telling this Paul guy about the baby?" I flinched as soon as I heard what she asked.

"I was going to, until he said what he did. He said to Rachel that he would not want it!" I said, freaking out slightly.

"_But what if he didn't mean it?" Serena asked gently, taking a step towards me._

"_I can't confront him Serena, I'm not that strong and I won't be able to handle it if he doesn't want him" I said rubbing my still flat stomach, fighting back the tears._

"_What about this, we find your friends Leah and Seth then head back to Forks, you need to see an OB/GYN to check on your baby and get your things from your father's place. WE can sort out what to do about Paul when we get there." Serena suggested._

"_Where can we stay though?" I asked quietly. I didn't want the pack to find out if we were back, even if it was just for a couple of days. Jake, Jared, Brady, Colin and maybe even Sam would probably try to get me to stay if they found out I was pregnant and I especially wouldn't be able to live there in peace, knowing that my baby wasn't wanted._

"_You said that your father still owns his old house and it's still fully furnished, because he hoped that you would move back to Forks" Serena said after a moment of silence._

"_Fine but we make no deals."_

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Well I have to have a doctor's appointments-" I began

"But we can have that done anywhere" Leah interrupted me.

"If you will let me finish, I still need to get my stuff from Charlie's and so do you and Seth, I'm guessing you only grabbed a duffle bag with clothes" I said.

"We can buy more Bella. We don't have anywhere to stay and we can't stay with Charlie and my mum, the pack will find out and that can't happen" Leah said as a last attempt, I could hear her voice weakening.

"Lee-Lee we are staying at my dad's old place. We won't be there long, just a couple of days then we're gone, ok" I asked looking straight to her eyes.

"Fine, but if anything happens we are out of there, no matter what" Leah finally said.

"OK" I said smiling.

An hour later we were putting the last of things into Conner's car and on our way to Forks

* * *

**_Ok I have a pop quiz for you guys to anwser_**

_**1) What do you think will happen in Forks? will the pack find out about them being back?**_

_**2) If the pack does find out that they are back do you think that they will hear the baby and find out? **_

_**3) Should Paul run into Bella while at Forks?**_

_**3) Where do you think they are going to go after they leave Forks? **_

**_Please review and tell me what you think _**


End file.
